


One Week

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is going to spend one week alone in the Potter house as James's parents are out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my live journal on July 10, 2014

“Your parents are really going to be okay with me spending the week here?” Sirius walked up the steps carrying his bag and followed James to his bedroom.

Sirius was still worried about spending time alone in the Potter house while James’s parents were in Australia.

James turned to look at Sirius when they reached the door. “What’s the trouble? It’s not like you haven’t spent nights here before.”

“But, _that_ was different.”

“Oh,” James drawled and Sirius saw the look of recognition on James’s face. “It’s not a problem. If it was Lily, they would have had some opposition.”

James walked into his room and grabbed Sirius’s luggage from him.

“Why with Lily—and not with—?” James looked at him hesitantly and Sirius finally understood. “You haven’t told them about us.”

James shook his head and Sirius glowered at him. “I will. When they come back. Right now it’s better for them to not know I am going to be spending one week with my _boyfriend_ , alone in the house. _Naked_.”

Sirius didn’t budge.

“Come on, Padfoot,” James begged—almost. He was doing that thing where his voice was flirty and he was acting like he was going to get on his knees and beg for it. Then Sirius would have to forgive him and James would get his reward.

“It’s not going to work this time,” Sirius said; he tried to work the situation to his benefit and pretended to still be quite cross with James.

“Please?” James dropped onto his knees and looked up at Sirius, hopeful. He grinned and started to unbuckle his belt. “I promise to make it worthwhile…”

Sirius took a step back and settled himself against the back of the door to James’s bedroom. James grinned as though he’d realised that he was going to get his way finally. He shucked off his glasses and before Sirius could say anything else, James licked the head of Sirius’s cock.

James swirled his tongue around the head before opening his mouth wider to take all of Sirius in his mouth. He licked and sucked until he had Sirius moaning unintelligible words.

Yeah, it was going to be a great week.


End file.
